fairy_one_piece_tail_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Issho
Issho (イッショウ, Isshō), more commonly known by his alias, Fujitora (藤虎, Fujitora), is an admiral in the Navy. He was first mentioned by Sakazuki when the Fleet Admiral was discussing plans to deal with Fairy Tail, Luffy and Law in the Dressrosa Arc. Appearance :Voice Actor: Not Known (English), Ikuya Sawaki (Japanese) Issho is a blind man with only the whites of his eyes showing. He has a cross-shaped scar on the left side of his forehead that stretches over both eyes. He has short dark hair, a mustache, and a beard. He seems to be very tall, a trait shared with other admirals. He sports a Navy coat draped over a light-colored cloak and a kimono which is held up by a dark-colored belt. Issho wields a shikomizue (a Japanese swordstick) that doubles as a cane for his blindness and wears geta sandals. Gallery Personality Issho appears to be a reasonable man that is very trusting of people, as seen when he believed that he kept on losing at roulette purely by chance. The moment he was told that he was being cheated and that the swindlers tried to kill Luffy for telling, he retaliated mercilessly and believed that being blind spared him from looking at the corruption in the world. He is also responsible about collateral damage he inflicts, as when he caused a massive crater while attacking the swindlers, he immediately compensated the shop owner for the damages. He appears to follow his own ideals instead of adhering to the Navy's doctrine of Absolute Justice. However, he still follows the law, as he chose to spare Caesar Clown simply for working under Doflamingo Don Quixote. Although he can understand that Doflamingo could be up to something and desired to investigate further into the problem if it were not for the law and lack of solid evidence. He is rather modest, as he barely commented on the remarks Doflamingo and Law made on his formidable reputation and display of power respectively. During the first time he was seen in a battle, Issho was shown to be willing to use excessive force as he brought down a meteor to attack both Law and Doflamingo. Doflamingo even commented that he doesn't hold back. He exhibits concern about the safety of innocent civilians more than his desire to arrest and punish criminals, unlike Sakazuki. Despite his responsible personality, he seems to enjoy gambling and is not entirely serious on his duties, as he was playing roulette even when he was supposed to apprehend Natsu, Luffy and Law. Another trait Issho displayed is his ability to remain calm. Even when one of his meteorites was sent flying back at his vessel, he was eating a bowl of noodles acting as if nothing was happening while his crew panicked. Relationships Friends/Allies *Navy **Ryokugyu **Kong **Sengoku **Kuzan **Sentomaru Family Neutral *Seven Warlords of the Sea *Sakazuki *Don Quixote Pirates **Doflamingo Don Quixote *Heart Pirates *Straw Hat Pirates **Luffy D. Monkey **Zolo Roronoa **Robin Nico Rivals *Sakazuki Enemies *Pirates *Mages *Fairy Tail *Team Natsu **Natsu Dragneel **Gray Fullbuster Abilities and Powers As an admiral, Issho has command over the many thousands of soldiers under his rank, his status being second highest within the entire Navy organization, just underneath Fleet Admiral Sakazuki. He also has the right to enable a Buster Call on any island he deems to be a threat, as well as grant lower ranking World Government agents such a privilege. As an Admiral he has the authority to revoke a Warlord's title. Despite his blindness he was still able to perfectly time his defense against the meteor he summoned and deflected it without a problem. According to Doflamingo, Issho and Ryokugyu are two very formidable and venerable beasts within the Navy. His strength was also admired by Luffy D. Monkey, when the latter watched his fight against Doflamingo's thugs. In terms of combat strength, Issho is considered to be one of the strongest individuals within the entire World Government structure, as an admiral is considered the "Greatest Military Power". Fujitora is at least strong enough to have Sakazuki's confidence in dealing with Team Natsu a group mayhem making group of Mages (excluding Lucy), Luffy D. Monkey a notorious pirate, and Law Trafalgar, a rogue Warlord. Cursed Fruit When exacting retribution on Doflamingo's thugs that were cheating him because of his blindness, he used an unknown Cursed Fruit. It has an ability to manipulate gravity around a chosen location at his will by sending gravitional forces. Firstly, he used this power to create a gravitational force of such intensity that it caused the cheaters to be pressed heavily against the floor, which caved in to create a gigantic hole as a result. Later, he used immense amounts of gravity to accomplish other feats, such as causing a meteor to fall from the sky. After the battle against Law with Doflamingo, he used his power to increase gravity on one point to immobilize Law. He also reverses gravity to create a circular barrier around him which repels attacks. As a testament of his power, he stated the act he performed was merely to test his strength. He usually unsheathes his sword in order to create the gravitational forces. He is also able to use his powers to levitate materials like a battleship or a rock, similar to Shiki's Float-Float Fruit, and use the rock as a platform for levitation. Haki It was stated that all Navy ranked vice admiral or higher possess Haki, so as a higher ranked officer as well as leader of the Navy, Issho can also use the ability. In particular, Issho uses Kenbunshoku Haki to compensate for his blindness when in a fight. Weapons History Past Not much is known about his past, but sometime during the two years the Straw Hats were separated, he was promoted to admiral in the World Military Draft. He joined because he wanted many things to come to fruition, one of which is to end the Seven Warlords system. Synopsis Pirate Alliance Saga Dressrosa Arc Major Battles Trivia & References Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Navy Category:Navy Admirals Category:Cursed Fruit Users Category:Haki Users Category:Swordsmen